Rupture
by cuillere
Summary: OS song sur "je voudrais tant" de Marie Laforêt


Rupture

Rupture

OS song

NDA: les paroles sont en Italique et appartiennent à Marie Laforêt. Sirius Black et l'univers des personnages appartiennent entièrement à JKR. Le reste est à moi.

N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires!

_Je voudrais tant_ de Marie Laforêt

* * *

_Je voudrais tant que tu comprennes, toi que je vais quitter ce soir,_

_Que l'on peut avoir de la peine et sembler ne pas en avoir._

« Sirius, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire…

- Qu'y a-t-il ma belle ?

- Viens. »

Cassiopée le traîna par le bras hors de la grande salle et l'entraîna dans un coin de couloir sombre.

« Je ne veux plus sortir avec toi ! »

Ça y est, elle l'avait dit ! Elle n'en revenait pas.

« Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai dis ! arrête de faire l'innocent !

- Mais…je ne comprends pas, toutes les filles de Poudlard t'envient et toi tu me laisses tomber comme une vieille chaussette…

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu sortir avec toi ! Ce… C'était un pari ! Je suis sortie avec toi à cause d'un pari que j'avais fait quand j'avais un peu trop bu.

- Mais…Mais alors tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi ?

- Non.

- Alors je suis sorti avec toi alors que plein d'autres filles aurait pu en profiter bien mieux que toi ?

- C'est la vie mon vieux ! On ne peut pas tout avoir. »

Sur ce, elle lui colla une baffe et retourna dans la grande salle avec ses amies.

« Bon, ça c'est fait. Est-ce que vous avez une autre opposition à ce que je vienne ? »

Les deux Serdaigle qui dirigeaient le groupe se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin et hochèrent négativement la tête. Tout le monde repris les bavardages habituels. Certaines filles félicitèrent Cassiopée pour son arrivée dans le groupe.

_Le coeur blessé, encore sourire, indifférente apparemment_

_Aux derniers mots qu'il faut écrire lorsque fini mal un roman._

Quand Sirius revint dans la grande salle, sa joue était encore rouge, Lucy le vit et s'écria :

« Tu y es pas allée de main morte avec sa joue quand même !

- Ah non, remarqua Cassiopée en tournant la tête vers lui. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant la couleur de la joue de Sirius. Leur rire se propagea rapidement dans toute la grande salle.

_L'âme est perdue sauver la face, chanter des larmes pleins les yeux_

_Et dans un univers de glace donner l'impression d'être heureux._

A la table des Gryffondor, Sirius revenait guilleret.

« Enfin libre les gars ! Enfin libre !

- Je vous l'avez dis qu'elle ferait pas plus de deux jours, fit remarquer James !

- Vous êtes inhumains les garçons, répliqua Lily qui n'était jamais loin quand ils disaient des bêtises, ce qui arrivait souvent !

- Mais, c'est bon, t'inquiète pas pour elle regarde, elle va bien !

- Evidemment qu'elle va bien, tu as vu la baffe qu'elle a collée à Sirius, il est encore rouge ! »

Lily éclata de rire en pointant la joue de Sirius qui se renfrogna aussitôt. Le rire de Lily était contagieux et il se propagea rapidement le long de la table des Gryffondor. Même les autres Maraudeurs ne furent pas épargnés. Sirius les fusilla du regard mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter leur hilarité.

_Je voudrais tant que tu comprennes, puisque notre amour va finir,_

_Que malgré tout vois tu je t'aime et que j'ai mal à en mourir._

Cassiopée sortit de table après avoir fini de manger rapidement. Après un dernier regard moqueur à son ex petit ami, elle sortit de la grande salle. Au lieu de se diriger comme à son habitude vers sa salle commune pour finir ses leçons, elle prit la direction de la tour d'astronomie et alla s'allonger sur les toits. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, elle entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la trappe d'accès et leva la tête pour voir le nouveau venu. Elle reconnut aussitôt les magnifiques cheveux de Sirius et sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. A peine était-il sortit de la trappe qu'elle s'y précipita en cachant habilement ses yeux à la vue de Sirius. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes pour dissimuler le fait qu'elle avait pleuré et retourna dans sa salle commune comme si de rien n'était pour finir ses devoirs.

_Je voudrais tant que tu comprennes malgré tout ce qui c'est passé_

_Que je t'aimais plus que moi même et que je ne peux t'oublier._

Le soir même, elle ne put trouver le sommeil, ne cessant de se retourner dans son lit sans pouvoir effacer l'image de Sirius de sa tête. Quand elle réussit enfin à trouver les bras de Morphée, elle rêvât de son ex petit ami toute la nuit. Et toutes les nuits suivantes pendant plusieurs années successives elle rêva de lui, jusqu'à son dernier rêve…

_Et que je ne peux t'oublier._

* * *

Voilà c'est fini. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il-vous-plait.

* * *


End file.
